Whenever, Wherever
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Sequal to Lust, but can be read on its own. Arthur x Merlin LEMON mature content


**Whenever, Wherever (Arthur x Merlin)**

Only Gwen, Merlin and Arthur knew about the two boy's relationship. It was getting insanely hard to keep it a secret, Gias was getting suspicious, Uther wanted to know when Arthur was going to settle down and Morgana attempted murders were just getting worse.

Merlin was finding it hard to keep another secret from Arthur, his magic. Arthur was going to find out sooner or later, and Merlin knew that he would be immensely shocked. What he didn't know was whether Arthur would accept this fact or not, he prayed to some unknown God that he would accept it with ease. But for some reason, that didn't seem likely.

Right now Merlin was heating some water for Arthur's bath, just the thought of watching Arthur bathe made Merlin's head spin and his pulse speed up. Arthur wasn't back from his training yet, but Merlin knew that he would be seeking his ritual bath.

A memory of the first time they had sex flashed back to his mind, Gwen had walked in on them, he chuckled lightly at the memory. He remembered the pleasure Arthur had given to him, a sudden rush of heat flew to his member at the memory. He hunched over the bath, trying to will his erection away.

"Merlin?" Arthur voice came from the doorway, the young wizard lifted his head to grin at Arthur. "is this for me?" he asked slowly advancing towards the boy and his bath, Merlin nodded and stood to be pulled into a quick kiss.

"how was you training then?" Merlin asked sitting himself onto the large bed next to the bath, how convenient. Arthur started to strip and his muscles flexed at his movements, Merlin hadn't realised that he was staring until Arthur smirked and placed a light kiss in the crook of his neck before slipping into the bath.

"good, I suppose" he muttered, sighing as the warm water caressed his aching body. Arthur had also been thinking of their relationship, there was something that was bothering him. It felt like Merlin was hiding something from him, it upset him that Merlin could not trust him with everything he had. "Merlin?"

"yes" Merlin could sense the frustration radiating from Arthur, as he sat in his bath staring up at the younger boy. "something's bothering you" he said tilting his head slightly, making Arthur sigh, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"come in with me" he said motioning toward to metal bath, it would just be big enough for the two of them. Merlin's eyes widened briefly before flashing Arthur a loving smile and stripping out of his clothes. Arthur moved over to the side of the bath allowing Merlin room to get in, and he did, sighing just like Arthur had before.

"Merlin, there is something you're not telling me" it was more of a demand to spill than just a statement, causing Merlin to gulp. He had hoped it would be a while before he had to tell Arthur what he was, he closed his eyes trying to shut out Arthur's upset gaze. He hated seeing him sad, but how was he just supposed to tell him and expect everything to be alright?

"Arthur… I can't tell you, at least not yet" Merlin mumbled keeping his eyes firmly closed, careful not to push him too far. Arthur sighed and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist, under the water and pulled so Merlin was lying on top of him.

"Merlin, please just look at me" he whispered stroking his cheek again, a good way to calm the boy down when he was stressed. Merlin opened one eye slowly to see only worry in Arthur's eyes, he opened the other and raised his head to rest in the crook of Arthur's neck. "you know you can trust me" the prince whispered nibbling on the lobe of Merlin's ear lightly, earning a slight groan from the boy above him.

"if I tell you, you must promise to understand, not to judge me on it" he said lifting his head so he was staring into Arthur's blue ones. Arthur gave a short nod and moved them so Merlin was sitting in his lap.

Merlin's breath hitched, he could feel Arthur's length pressing against his ass, not a distraction at all. Arthur seemed to notice and laughed at Merlin's flushed features. Merlin had not forgotten about his erection, which was now pressed up inbetween his and Arthur's pelvis's. he cursed inwardly and opened his eyes to a grinning prince, who slowly began rolling Merlin's hips over him.

Their eyes both rolled back in pleasure, as Merlin took things into his own hands and sped up the grinding. Arthur hissed and stilled their movements, suddenly remembering what he wanted to know.

Merlin groaned at the lack of friction but soon realised why Arthur had stopped him, he had to tell him and soon. He could always get Gias to erase both of their memories of it if Arthur did not stomach it well. He placed a soft kiss on Arthur's swollen lips and pulled back taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what could happen.

"Arthur, I love you. you know that right" Arthur rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, he didn't want to pressure Merlin any more than he had. "but I'm a…. i-I'm. I'm magic" he winced as the words escaped his mouth, waiting for the explosion. But it never came.

"what?" Arthur's voice cracked slightly, he never expected this of all things! His blood boiled slightly, but then he remembered who had told him, his love. He couldn't hurt Merlin in his dreams, but trying to comprehend this was hard.

Merlin was now shaking slightly, the sadness overwhelming him. Tears threatening to spill, but instead Arthur's lips were placed roughly onto his. Arthur shoved his tongue into Merlin's mouth, demanding a reaction.

Merlin took little time to kiss back with as much force as he was being given. Arthur trailed a hand down to Merlin's entrance, teasing softly. Merlin mewled and thrust down onto the fingers prodding him, Arthur moaned lightly at the sight of Merlin riding his fingers. Arthur had much less patience this time around and yanked his fingers back, earning a surprised yelp from Merlin.

"A-Arthur" Merlin squeaked as he was pushed onto his back, back resting against the side of the tub. Arthur waded through the water towards Merlin, a strange glint in his eyes again. Arthur softly kissed his kitten's lips and prodded Merlin's entrance with the tip of his member.

"shhhh, my little wizard. Nothing can bring us apart" he mumbled against Merlin's now bruised lips. Merlin grinned and racked his nails lightly down Arthur's abs, earning a shudder from the blonde prince.

Arthur claimed Merlin's lips and their tongues did and intricate dance. Then he thrust forward, filling Merlin to the brim. Merlin let out a silent scream and threw his head back, giving Arthur perfect access to the long creamy neck. Arthur took the opportunity and attacked the black haired boy's neck, nipping and sucking, making sure to leave large hickeys.

Arthur set a fast, hard pace and pounded Merlin into the side of the tub. Merlin moaned Arthur's name with each thrust, whereas Arthur just grunted.

Merlin's length was being rubbed between the two males, adding to the blinding pleasure, he gasped when Arthur threw Merlin's leg over his shoulder. Switching the angle slightly. Merlin saw stars and let out a deep yell, Arthur was now pounding into Merlin's prostate, sending an electric buzz through Merlin.

"S-Shit, M-M-Merlin" Arthur moaned, Merlin's ass was contracting around his member. He was letting all his emotions flow into the love-making, in a way letting Merlin know just how special he was.

Arthur deciding that the way it was just wasn't enough, grabbed Merlin, still filled by Arthur, and flipped him over. His chest was now pressed against the tub, Arthur was leaning on his back. Merlin gripped the side so tight that his knuckles went white and his hands started to shake from the pressure.

Arthur had a tight hold of the wizard's hips and rocked Merlin back to meet his thrusts, throwing his head back he reached in front of the two of them to grasp Merlin's neglected member.

He pumped and squeezed in time to their thrusts, Making Merlin scream out again. If someone hadn't heard them in the nearby area, he would be very surprised.

Added with everything else, stars flashed in front of both boys eyes, and their orgasms rocked through them. Their bodies quivered and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin as his semen filled the spaces he couldn't, the water was now clouded slightly and Merlin's body fell limp over the side of the tub.

"I love you" Arthur murmured into the top of Merlin's frazzled hair, Merlin sighed and nodded still unable to form words. Arthur stood and picked up Merlin's limp form, carrying him over to the bed and tucking him in.

It was then that Arthur noticed the large puddles of water surrounding the tub, he sighed and grabbed a cloth to clean it up. For once Arthur knew how Merlin felt.


End file.
